


热潮

by ZHOU1984



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU1984/pseuds/ZHOU1984
Summary: 黏腻暧昧的夏夜给人纵情的借口
Relationships: SuperBat - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	热潮

不堪入耳的脏话，劣质香水和烟草味还有吧台上似乎掺了水的威士忌刺激着氪星人的感官，他打算走了，为了逃避他似乎已经离家太远。离开大都会转而来到哥谭是他一时冲动下做的错误选择，可他在渴望有什么是只有在这种龙鱼混杂的地方才会出现的，是什么比酒精更令人头脑发昏，令比尼古丁更让人兴奋不已。克拉克抬起了他原本低垂着只顾默默嘬饮的脑袋，看向人群密集地方想让意识融入狂欢，但他失败了。无意间他看到了一双哪怕被霓虹灯光覆盖也无法遮住其光芒的蓝眼，那正是他所想要的

破旧的旅馆自然撑不住两个身材高大的男子相拥着推挤。木质楼梯在克拉克和黑发男子踩上去时发出刺耳声响，却不影响两人越发蓬勃的欲望。在这儿，只需要一杯酒你就可以邀请到人和你上床。在实践之前克拉克认为这句话太过荒唐，可真当他端着那小杯威士忌来到对方跟前有些磕巴的开口时，男人的眉尾微微上扬将那点东西一饮下肚，随后便站起身靠了过来  
对方比克拉克想象中更的强壮，如他预期中那般漂亮，凌乱的黑发遮住额角，薄唇蓝眸和些许青色胡茬依然让人忍不住去吻那微张双唇。克拉克也是这么做的，他微微俯身准备向男人献上一吻，却被贴上唇瓣的指腹制止了行为。他太大胆也太无礼了。克拉克想要道歉，在这方面他确实是个新手，一丝慌乱就这样浮现在他脸上，他不想因此失去这个黑发蓝眼的美人。但还没开口男人就拽住了他发梢连带着牙齿碰上了他的唇瓣，辛辣的酒精味顺着对方的舌尖探进口腔搅弄令克拉克眯起了眼。打翻的酒杯摔碎再地上，周围人的注意力从正扭着胯跳热舞的美女移到了他俩身上，唏嘘和调侃的口哨声灌进克拉克的耳朵，让他羞涩。然而眼前的男人看起来并不打算松口，反而变本加厉用牙齿咬上他的下唇扯弄。对方一步步贴近主动却让克拉克想要一步步后退，后鞋跟踩在碎玻璃上发出的声响使他清醒不少，原本架在鼻梁上的眼镜不知何时被男人拿走，这让克拉克握上了对方手腕逼着正眨眼挑衅的人不得不松开了他  
“换，换个地方怎么样？”  
“好。”

刚进入房间克拉克就听见金属皮带扣解开的声音，他回头看去，发现男人的外裤已经掉在脚腕。这几天并不寒冷，甚至可以说是炎热的夏夜，连靠海的哥谭市也泛起热潮。很显然，男人不需要再套些衣服，就这样裸露出结实的大腿，黑色的内裤紧包下身连胯下的凸起也一览无余，克拉克盯着正脱着上身短袖的对方，那双吸引了他的蓝眼中是对自己身体线条的自信和对他的挑衅。克拉克咽了咽唾液，这会是个令他终生难忘的火辣夜晚

像是嫖客和妓女一样，他们之间不需要过多言语，只是一个站在床尾一个坐在床上将束缚着身体的布料一件件脱掉扔在脚边。玻璃窗的右下角破了一块，风从这里被划烂然后涌进房间来缓解两具火热的躯体带来的躁动。和一个素未谋面的陌生人做爱是克拉克想都不敢想的，然而现在他全裸地压在另一个同他一样强壮的男人身上，下身却比他曾经偷看黄色刊物对着乳房自慰时更加硬挺。抚上柔软胸肉的手掌是开始的预告，男人只是任由他显得僵硬地用指腹贴在皮肤上摩挲。是个不得窍的童子军，克拉克觉得对方一定会在心里这样想。他的视线飘忽着从对方胸前的嫩粉乳尖看上下颚，但他真正想要的是再次吻上男人的双唇，他做了，并且这次没有被阻止。那是和他想象中分毫不差的柔软温热，只是有一些起皮，起先克拉克只是用唇瓣贴合对方来回轻蹭，然后在默许下用舌面舔上了对方的唇瓣，学着男人刚刚的动作蹭开齿关轻易滑进了口腔，裹上软舌吮吻舔咬，用舌尖蹭过上颚看男人微微扬首迎合他的缠绵，无师自通的如同开始胡乱在对方身上摸索的手

亲吻和结束后粗重的喘息是最好的催情剂，克拉克的手掌已然滑到了对方的双腿内侧，指腹抵着那里软肉感受如丝绸般顺滑的手感，男人保养的很好，连体毛都被精心收拾打理过，或许他从一开始就是个在夜晚猎艳的婊子也说不定，克拉克在心底喃语。可对方身上大小不一的伤痕又令人隐隐作痛为他的过去而怜惜，他垂下头用唇峰蹭过那些新长出的嫩肉和结疤，惹得男人因为这种感觉低笑起来，连胸口也随之起伏，这可真是太亲密了，不像一夜情的对象该做的，反而像是暗恋对方许久之人终于得手后的珍惜。不出所料，克拉克看到了从那双眼睛里溢出的嘲讽与调侃，但他怎么也无法对那抹蓝色生气

他用虎口卡住了对方膝窝将腿抬高好让男人把屁股露出来，对方也很识趣地用手抱住了双腿，那看起来像是未经人事如同处子阴唇般闭紧的后穴口张合着在引诱什么填进去撑开它。怎么能指望在这种地方会有润滑液和避孕套。在拉开床头柜只看见了几个被使用过的橡胶后，克拉克明白得用舌头和手指为对方扩张，好让男人可以用窄小的肠道吞进他的阴茎。繁琐的前戏可以省略，他知道对方不会因为那些暧昧而羞红了双颊。随着被唾液润湿的手指抵着穴口挤压着试探进入，黑发男人的呼吸才有那么一丝急促，克拉克抬眼从对方会阴向上看去，吻上腿侧用犬齿叠着舌面在上面留下深浅不一的咬痕，他听见男人低声骂了一句疯子。他到底在渴望什么？几个小时后他们就会分开，从此这辈子都不再有机会相见，可他想要在对方身上留下痕迹，好让男人接下来的伴侣在见到这些后妒忌，他的虚荣心则在想象到那种场景后被满足，这是多么无可救药的愚蠢

随着没入穴口的手指增进到三根后，克拉克的阴茎也硬到抵在对方的臀肉不自觉磨蹭起来，滚烫的柱身令男人缩瑟穴口，绞住了骨节粗大的手指向内吞咬着叫嚣更多。他会接受的，哪怕受伤。克拉克看着眼前的香艳不知何时已经屏住了呼吸，好让自己全身心去将对方的反应记住，男人不会推开他的，克拉克用鼻尖蹭上对方的胸肉将对方挺立起的乳尖敛入口中舔咬，像是未断奶的孩童一般吮吸，直到乳粒前端被他的犬齿擦破了皮，在湿热的口腔中红肿起来显得那样脆弱。在做爱方面没有人会来教他该怎么做，克拉克摸索着男人的躯体，握上了自己胯下勃起的性器，他渴望进入这具充斥着情欲与伤痕的身体，它和它的主人一样性感

传统面对面的性爱姿势一看就是新手所为，男人的大腿此刻正圈住了克拉克后腰与他拉近距离，粗长硬挺的柱身也埋入那紧致后穴半分，男人再也无法压抑，绷紧了小腹与脚背扬首暴露自己脆弱的软骨粗重呼吸着放松。克拉克知道此刻不应该停下，可男人泛起潮红的颧骨和抠挠在他后背的手指都令他不得不放缓动作，他安抚着对方，用手掌握上了对方胯下因为撕裂带来痛楚而瘫软下去的阴茎，指腹贴着前端用指腹摩挲着铃口希望这点快感能帮助对方放松括约肌。男人的耳朵是敏感的地方，在先前克拉克就发现了这点 ，他用舌面舔了对方的耳背软肉吻咬，像是猎豹叼紧猎物一样咬上对方的脖颈吮吻，酥麻的感觉重新从尾椎攀上身后，男人终于放松下来，克拉克看准了时机锢紧对方侧腰一个猛顶，蹭过他用透视作弊看到的前列腺撞进对方的后穴深处  
男人下意识在他顶进深处后闭上双眼，但克拉克想要看到那双如海妖歌声般迷人心智的蓝眸，他俯下身用舌尖从对方溢出细密汗珠的额角舔吻，眼睑上湿热而黏腻的感觉让黑发男人蝉翼般上翘的睫毛轻颤，随后不情不愿地睁开流露出深蓝。克拉克发誓，如果让他就这样溺死在对方眼中他也不会有半句怨言。男人的碎发因为汗水粘黏在额头，克拉克将那些黑发撩到耳鬓指腹则顺势下抚，蹭过眉尾和鼻尖停在对方的唇角摩挲。男人很美，可最吸引他的只有双眼与唇瓣，克拉克愿意在它们上面花费时间和精力，随着下身抽送的动作他的手指也埋入了男人湿热的口腔搅弄。对方不介意他无套就像不介意这些玩弄，湿热缠人的软肉像是舔上他指腹的舌面一样热情，这就是克拉克想要的，比酒精更令人头脑发昏的一场性爱

没有人需要对这场荒唐突然的情事负责，这黏腻暧昧的夏夜为他们提供纵情的借口

克拉克放软了皮肤，好让男人将指甲嵌进他后肩肉里时不会骨折，床头上看起来老久台灯被他点亮，残弱的灯光打在对方脸上让克拉克足以欣赏昏黄与对方蓝色双眼碰撞的美，隔壁或是楼下的男女已然开始带着脏话呻吟，他俩显得那么安静，只有抽送间带动不堪重负的床发出的吱呀声和那些被彼此压抑却情色不已的喘息。男人的身体柔软过头，以至于在他反应过来这种姿势会让对方疼痛时男人却只是看起来沉浸在情爱中。他吻了男人，从额角到肚脐，从指尖到发梢，直到对方开始用手掌抗拒地推动他时他才肯停下，他还没有学会怎样克制住自己，这是他为什么逃避的原因，也是他被男人吸引的理由。一位年轻，健壮，富有活力且不怕被弄伤的男人，克拉克渴望这个，而且他得到了。他不知道男人的名字，家庭，除了这具身体是如何在他身下轻颤，除了心脏跳动的频率，除了他和男人做爱的这个事实，他再也不清楚对方

直到男人已经精疲力尽连喘息都透露出疲惫时克拉克才肯放过他，他们换了几个姿势，将被单弄脏，将枕头扔在了地上。他搂着男人的腰看见了对方被贯穿时仰起头露出的喉结，他按着对方的肩头逼着男人的趴伏在他身下只能攥紧布料发泄，他在对方线条优美的后腰至尾骨留下咬痕。男人在他手中泄了一次又一次，他听见对方在呻吟中抱怨他为何还不射，他不想就这样结束，他希望能和这个他几乎一见钟情的床伴多缠绵一会。最终他还是拉上对方的小臂将男人圈在怀里，用前端碾过对方的穴口撞进深处，男人似乎对疼痛并不敏感，或者说对方习惯了疼痛，被过度使用的后穴已经红肿，还有那些大大小小的咬痕，在明日，男人会因为身体的不适而回想起这些性爱时的纵欲。压抑的喘息已经变为难耐的呻吟，克拉克不舍得再折磨对方，他将自己从男人的体内撤出，将精液射在了纸巾里，他没有戴套，也不应该射在男人体内，他留给对方的痕迹已经够多了

夏日的白昼来的很早，等到克拉克将男人身上的体液收拾干净时天边已然泛起了鱼肚白，只可惜这偏僻的破旧旅馆只有一丝亮光肯从窗户里溜进来，他下了床穿好衣服去为对方买一条新的内裤，等到他重新坐在床边时男人早已睡去，只是看起来睡得并不安慰。他将对方蹙起的眉头抹平，在抿紧的双唇上落下一吻，他开始怀念在男人睫毛和眼睑下那迷人的蓝眼睛了。趁着男人睡醒前克拉克离开了，留下了为对方叠好的衣服，一瓶矿泉水一袋面包，几张美元和无数个轻吻。带走了一场关于性爱的回忆和一个名字

布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯…  
克拉克已经习惯了在走神时念叨这个名字，他将它们从舌尖翻搅到齿关又从喉咙中吐出，他快把它们在唇齿间嚼碎了。那是在男人快要高潮时被他问出来的，记者总觉得这是个缺了些什么名字，他试着为对方在后面添上点东西好让它们完整，可没有一个适合。直到数月后他有幸被派遣去哥谭报道那位花花公子的归来时，克拉克才意识到这个名字和它应有的全部  
哪怕对方已经不再穿着那套破旧的烂衣服，杂乱的黑发也被梳理整齐，连双眼也失去了那次相遇时的讥讽与挑衅被换成机械性的礼貌。可当身着西服的男人从豪车中迈出长腿，克拉克下意识回想起就是这样修长有力的双腿在那晚是如何交锢在他后腰逼着他俯身贴近，那双手又是如何圈禁他的脖颈在肩头上留下挠痕，那软唇是怎样贴在他的唇上和他缠绵交织，还有令他魂牵梦绕的蓝眸和快被他同名字一样刻进脑内的心跳，克拉克甚至不敢相信原来他曾和这样一位无法企及的男人有过一夜情  
在被冠上韦恩的名号后，这个名字才算完整；加上韦恩这两个字后，这个名字才有了价值。可韦恩是难以被得到的。克拉克握紧了手中的录音笔，在看向布鲁斯时的双眼流露出一丝连他自己都未察觉到的侵略性  
布鲁斯，布鲁斯·韦恩，什么时候我们会再有那样一个火辣的夜晚？

*还没成为星球日报员工也没正式成为超人的克拉克在哥谭偶遇刚从西藏回来的布鲁斯  
*总之是烂俗的一夜情故事和略微切黑的克拉克


End file.
